


Fin de curso

by Santi Lúar (conlasganas)



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, basura española, bolsa de basura, gracias a dios, javichu no se ha tocado con esto, lowkey ifridge, no os lo toméis en serio, operación triunfo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conlasganas/pseuds/Santi%20L%C3%BAar
Summary: Agoney no sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo allí. Bueno, si lo sabía, pero no terminaba de creérselo. Estaba en el gimnasio de su instituto, esperando a que su mejor amiga Nerea volviera del baño. Harto de esperar, decidió tomarse una copa para amenizar la demora de su amiga.Aunque con lo que no contaba, es que terminaría bebiendo con quién menos se esperaba.





	Fin de curso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyicris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyicris/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Me gustaría que recordárais que esto es un fanfic, y que por tanto, nada de lo que hay escrito en esta novela ha pasado en la realidad. Los personajes sobre los que escribo son reales, pero las acciones que escribo nunca se ha confirmado que las hayan llevado a cabo. Es **ficción**.   
>  **Rating:** Está en “Explicit” porque esto va de follar. Más claro, agua.   
>  **Pairing:** Pues Ragoney y iFridge (sólo un poquito).

Agoney no sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo allí. 

Bueno, si lo sabía, pero no terminaba de creérselo. Estaba en el gimnasio de su instituto, con unas veinte personas más, esperando a que su mejor amiga Nerea, que era la única razón por la que estaba allí, volviera del baño. Y, aunque Agoney nunca había entrado en un baño de chicas, sabía que no era tan grande como para estar treinta minutos de reloj metido allí dentro.

Harto de esperar, se acercó a una especie de barra improvisada que habían montado los alumnos, y se pidió una copa para amenizar la demora, en lo que esperaba a Nerea, que Dios sabe lo que estaba haciendo en ese lavabo, si es que seguía en el baño.

El canario estaba bebiéndose su copa tranquilamente, cuando percibe que alguien está detrás suyo, y aunque reconoce perfectamente quién es por su colonia, decide seguir con su gin-tonic, haciendo como si el joven que estaba detrás de él no existiera.

\- ¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! - exclamó Raoul, vocalizando vagamente por los efectos del alcohol. Seguro que el número de copas que llevaba en el cuerpo era de dos cifras. - ¿Qué pasa Agonías?

Perfecto, no sólo había perdido a su mejor amiga en un baño, si no que ahora tenía que soportar que la persona que más detestaba del mundo estuviera a un metro de su cara. Ugh, ¿se podía ser más odioso?

\- Sabes perfectamente que ese no es mi nombre. - bufó Agoney. - La broma dejó de tener gracia hace tres cursos, si es que alguna vez la ha tenido.

Raoul sólo pudo descojonarse en su cara ante su respuesta. Lo peor es que no sabía porque se estaba riendo, pero el efecto de los once u doce cubatas que llevaba en las venas sólo potenciaban sus carcajadas. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el rubio dejó de reírse, pero a Agoney se le hizo eterno.

\- Anda, no te enfades. - dijo con una sonrisilla en la cara. - ¿Ves? Por eso te llamo Agonías. Eres la persona con menos sentido del humor que he conocido.

Eso realmente le sentó como una patada en el culo al moreno, pero tardó una fracción de segundo en tragarse sus sentimientos y hizo un amago de su malestar, porque lo último que quería es darle a Raoul Vázquez el poder de hacerle daño. No iba a dárselo. _A él no._

Agoney estaba dispuesto a levantarse para ir a buscar a Nerea, cuando una mano le agarró del brazo, con intención de que no se moviera. El problema no era que alguien quisiera que él se quedase, sino que quien quería que se quedase era él.

\- Raoul, tengo que marcharme. - dijo el canario, intentando zafarse inútilmente del agarre del chico. - Nerea me estará buscando.

Agoney sabía perfectamente que Nerea no le estaría buscando. Más que nada, porque iba hasta las cejas de alcohol, y su amiga es muy pasional. Seguro que estaba haciendo todo tipo de guarrerías con la chica esa de la otra clase, la del flequillo.

\- Quédate conmigo, por favor. - le suplicó el catalán. Y como si le hubiera leído la mente, dijo sin pensar: - He visto a Nerea y a Aitana entrando juntas al baño, así que tampoco te creas que te estará buscando desesperadamente.

El tinerfeño sabía que en el fondo Raoul tenía razón, y antes de que pudiera valorar los pros y los contras de quedarse con Raoul Vázquez, sintió un suave empujón para que se sentara.

Sabía que si quería aguantar al chico sin matarle, le hacían falta unas cuantas copas. Y eso hizo.

No pasaron ni veinte minutos, y Agoney ya llevaba unas seis copas más que antes, y eso no era nada malo, al contrario. Eso le hizo desinhibirse y mantener una conversación, como podían ambos en su estado, con el chico que tenía enfrente.

No sabía si eran los efectos del alcohol, o la pura realidad, pero cada vez sentía al catalán más y más cerca de él, hasta el punto de casi pegar sus caras la una contra la otra.

\- Lo siento. - dijo Agoney, más rojo que un tomate.

\- No tienes que disculparte... - le respondió el rubio. Y en un ataque de coraje, continuó la frase. - El que tendré que pedirte disculpas soy yo.

\- ¿Pedirme disculpas? - rió, sin entender nada. - ¿Por qué?

Raoul no pudo contenerse más, y dijo:

\- Por esto.

Y acto seguido, sacó una valentía que hasta él desconocía que tenía, y juntó sus labios junto con los del chico que tenía en frente. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, ni por qué el canario estaba tan guapo bajo las luces de colores, pero lo que si sabía es que estaba deseando que nunca se terminara ese beso, aunque lamentablemente la falta de oxígeno hizo que los dos jóvenes se separaran.

\- Raoul… - dijo Agoney jadeando por la falta de aire. - Esto no está bien.

\- ¿Por qué? - se quejó el menor de los dos. - Tú no tienes novio, y yo tampoco. No hay nada que nos lo impida.

Hombre, visto así…, él había roto con su novio Ricky hace unos días, así que quizás Raoul tenía razón. Agoney estaba harto de perderse experiencias por pensar demasiado y luego comerse la cabeza, así que no se lo pensó dos veces y cogió a Raoul de la mano.

\- ¿Adonde vamos? - preguntó el rubio.

Pero Agoney no dijo nada, y tras pasar por todo el tumulto de gente del gimnasio, llegaron a las escaleras que conducían a las clases. Esto prometía, y mucho.

\- Agoney, nos vamos a meter en un lío... - dijo Raoul, pero Agoney seguía sin atender a razones, y no se paró hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta con un nombre grabado en una pequeña placa, pero que aún así se veía bastante.

**“Noemí Galera Nebot**

**Directora del centro.”**

\- Ya hemos llegado. - anunció sonriente el canario. - ¿Te gusta mi idea?

\- Estás loco si piensas que vamos a follar ahí dentro. - replicó Raoul, aún atónito por la idea del mayor.

\- Venga tonto… - dijo Agoney con tono juguetón. - Será divertido.

Y tras pensarlo brevemente, no supo si porque el catalán iba extremadamente borracho o porque se moría de ganas de follar con ese chico de ojos marrones y acento canario, que a Raoul no le pareció tan mala idea hacerlo ahí, así que entró al despacho con Agoney.

El mayor de ellos, tiró todos los papeles de la mesa al suelo como pudo, y se sentó en una esquina del inmenso mueble, tirando al menor suavemente de la corbata de su traje para tenerle cerca, hasta que se fundieron en un beso.

Agoney aún no comprendía ese “nosequé” que tenían los besos de Raoul, pero que cada vez que probaba sus labios, se sentía en el cielo. Esos besos eran como una droga, y aunque a él le jodía reconocerlo, se estaba haciendo muy adicto en poco tiempo.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, el moreno tiró de la corbata del rubio suavemente hasta sentarle en la mesa, para luego ponerse encima de él y empezar a desabrocharle la camisa, botón a botón, para desesperarle, y quizás con la esperanza de que el menor le suplicara. Vamos, no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de follar con Raoul Vázquez. Si lo haces, aprovecha la ocasión. Y al parecer, Agoney la estaba aprovechando muy bien, ya que parecía que había conseguido llevar a cabo su cometido. Raoul no aguantaba más y se terminó de quitar él la camisa, cosa que hizo que Agoney esbozara una leve sonrisa de victoria sobre su rostro.

“He ganado.” - pensó para sus adentros. Realmente no podían dejar de competir.

Entonces, el canario empujó suavemente al catalán, y empezó a besarle los pectorales, para bajar a sus trabajados abdominales. Agoney era plenamente consciente de que Raoul estaba buenísimo, pero se vé que su odio hacia él le cegaba y era incapaz de disfrutar plenamente del rubio. Hasta ahora.

El moreno siguió besando el torso trabajado de Raoul, mientras con una mano le desabrochaba los pantalones, y sin avisar, metió esa misma mano debajo de sus bóxers, para agarrarle la polla, a lo que el otro chico respondió con un gemido ahogado. 

\- A-Agoney… - dijo Raoul con la respiración entrecortada.

\- Shhh… - murmuró Agoney, poniéndole un dedo en la boca a Raoul. - Déjame esto a mi.

Y entonces, el canario le quitó la ropa interior al catalán de un tirón, para dejar su abultado miembro a la vista. Entonces, el chico pone una mano en la base y sin dudarlo dos veces, se lo mete entero en la boca, a lo que el rubio solo gimió, cosa que hizo que Agoney se excitara aún más, si era posible. 

Raoul, por instinto, agarró del pelo a Agoney para irle indicando la velocidad que quería, pero Agoney le quitó la mano de la cabeza y aumentó la velocidad cada vez más y más. 

El rubio estaba sintiendo un vaivén de emociones mezcladas con placer, sobretodo placer. Y Agoney sentía que se estaba ahogando, y que realmente le estaba faltando el aire, pero en su defensa dirá que “en ese momento le estaba valiendo mucho la pena ahogarse”.

Sin embargo, Raoul podía sentir que tocaba el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Él nunca ha sido un chico de un sólo hombre, y si a eso le sumamos que lleva ya unos cuantos ligues a sus espaldas, experiencia no le falta, pero no sabe exactamente porqué, con Agoney no es lo mismo que con los demás.

Con los otros chicos, sentía que le faltaba algo, pero no sabía exactamente el qué, hasta el día de hoy.

El catalán estaba en pleno éxtasis, y realmente estaba a punto de correrse, pero el canario lo notó y se sacó el miembro de Raoul de la boca, antes de que pudiera correrse, a lo que el rubio le respondió con un ronco quejido.

\- Esto no ha acabado aún, guapito. - dijo Agoney, con un brillo malévolo en los ojos.

El menor captó al instante lo que quiso decir, y sacó un condón de su cartera, para posteriormente rasgar el envoltorio y ponérselo.

Agoney se quitó la camisa y se quitó los pantalones a una velocidad de vértigo. Raoul le agarró por debajo de las axilas para ponerle encima de la mesa.

\- A cuatro patas. - ordenó el rubio, con un tono que no admitía réplica.

El moreno se quedó sorprendido, e incluso se quedó algo desconcertado, pero se le ocurrió una idea que haría este juego más divertido. Mucho más divertido.

\- ¿O qué? - replicó el mayor con un tono chulesco. Le _encantaba_ molestar a Raoul, y ese momento, por íntimo que fuera, no iba a ser excepción.

\- Bueno… - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pícara. - Si no lo haces… voy a tener que castigarte. Ponte a cuatro patas, no te lo diré otra vez.

Agoney sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero sabía que Raoul era incapaz de hacerle nada, a lo que, en vez de obedecerle, le miró con una mirada que contenía chulería y desafío a partes iguales, con la intención de que el catalán cruzara esa línea imaginaria entre el bien y el mal.

\- Muy bien. - dijo Raoul con un tono seco. - Tú lo has querido.

Raoul le cogió de las piernas, haciendo que quedara con el torso boca abajo, contra la fría madera de la mesa en la que estaba tumbado. Sin pensárselo mucho, agarró su corbata de la silla en dónde habían dejado sus cosas, y agarró del pelo a Agoney para que levantara la cabeza.

\- Cierra los ojos. - ordenó el menor. Acto seguido, le ató la corbata en los ojos a Agoney, asegurándose de que no viese nada. Entonces, se acercó a su oído, y le susurró: 

\- Esta noche vas a tener el mejor polvo de tu puta vida.

El canario se estremeció ante sus palabras, aunque estaba deseándolo.

Sin avisar, Raoul agarró de las caderas a Agoney, y en una ágil maniobra, le puso con el culo boca arriba, y con un suave tirón de pelo, consiguió que se pusiera a cuatro patas.

Entonces, el menor de ellos, cogió un hielo medio derretido de su copa, y se lo pasó al mayor por todo su pecho, hasta llegar a los pezones. Seguidamente, Raoul cogió el hielo con los dientes, y se lo puso en sus labios para hacer círculos en los pezones de Agoney. El catalán podía notar como el tinerfeño se estremecía y gozaba a la vez, y eso le encantaba.

Tras unos minutos, el hielo se derritió en la boca de Raoul, y empezó a besarse con el chico de la barba apasionadamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello, hasta que se tuvieron que separar para respirar.

Con los besos del otro, el mayor se fue relajando, hasta que, sin previo aviso, sintió dos dedos lubricados en su cavidad anal.

\- Raoul… - gimió Agoney mientras sentía que sus dedos entraban y salían, cada vez más y más rápido. - Aaah… Raoul…

\- ¿Te gusta, eh? - susurró el catalán en el oído del canario. - Pues prepárate.

El rubio sacó sus dos dedos del culo del moreno para, acto seguido, meterle la polla.

\- ¡Aaaaah! - gritó Agoney. Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que el chico se acostumbró a esa sensación, y entonces ahí fue cuando todo el dolor y el sufrimiento, se transformaron en lujuria y placer.

Raoul fué aumentando más y más el ritmo de sus estocadas, haciendo que el volumen de los gemidos de Agoney se oyeran cada vez más fuerte y más entrecortados. Realmente le estaba encantando esto, pero se le iban a dormir las piernas, y Raoul pareció entenderle, ya que se separó del moreno para sentarse y inclinar su torso hacia atrás, apoyándose con sus brazos. 

Agoney, como podía, trató de sentarse en el rabo de Raoul, y cuando estuvo sentado completamente encima de él, enredó sus piernas y sus brazos en su espalda, y Raoul volvió a penetrarle, a lo que el mayor le respondió clavándole las uñas en la espalda al menor.

El canario estaba experimentando lo que había sentido el catalán hace unos minutos. Ese frenesí de sensaciones y de nuevas experiencias, que no quería que se terminaran nunca. Ese torbellino de emociones y sentimientos intensos, el cúal rezaba para que durara eternamente. Ese placer desenfrenado el cual le volvía loco. 

Agoney estaba fuera de sí, sus emociones estaban en un éxtasis que parecía que nunca iba a acabar, hasta que el placer de ambos empezó a aumentar. Raoul respondió a eso incrementando la velocidad de sus estocadas. Agoney gemía cada vez más rápido, y cada vez sus gemidos se iban entrecortando más y más, hasta que ambos emitieron un gran gemido a la vez, indicando que habían llegado al clímax.

El tinerfeño, aún con las piernas enredadas en el torso del rubio, seguía alucinando en colores. El catalán, por su parte, se limitó a sonreír y a darle besos por la clavícula al moreno.

A simple vista, si alguien les veía, seguramente les vería como dos adolescentes salidos más que habían follado como dos animales en celo, pero ese acto tan íntimo que acababan de llevar a cabo escondía mucho más que eso.

El mayor aparentaba dureza y firmeza emocional, y que realmente era una persona a la que no le dolían las palabras. Pero bajo esa capa de protección que se había creado, se escondía un chico débil y sensible, el cual lo había pasado mal toda su vida, y que gracias a sus miles de inseguridades, no había podido compartirlo con nadie y tenía que asumir y tragar todas sus miserias por dentro. Y realmente ese chico rubio de ojos castaños, minutos atrás repeinado hasta las cejas, le estaba haciendo olvidar todo eso.

Y es que realmente en ese despacho, Agoney se había desnudado tanto de forma física, como sentimentalmente. Realmente las emociones de ese chico con el pelo ligeramente teñido, estaban a flor de piel.

Agoney no podía sentirse más feliz, rodeado por los brazos de la última persona sobre la faz de la Tierra con la que creía que terminaría la noche. 

Estuvieron durante un buen rato acurrucados, hasta que Agoney rompió el silencio, mientras despeinaba a Raoul para picarle.

\- Estás precioso con el flequillo en la frente. - dijo el canario, en un ataque de sinceridad. - Nunca te peines, por favor.

El rubio se limitó a asentir mientras sonreía. Agoney era precioso. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora?

Entonces, se abrazaron y se besaron, mientras sonreían como dos idiotas. 

**Dos idiotas enamorados.**

**Author's Note:**

> **¡Gracias por leerme!**


End file.
